The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rudbeckia plant botanically known as Rudbeckia hirta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balrudosh’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Rudbeckia cultivars that are freely flowering and propagated using cuttings as opposed to traditional division and tissue culture propagation.
The new Rudbeckia cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of ‘Cherokee Sunset’, not patented, characterized by its double-type, golden-yellow and reddish-bronze colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during November 2009 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2009 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.